Determining the position and distance between vehicles on a roadway is crucial for various automotive applications. Primarily in safety critical situations, an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) of a vehicle may alert and/or assist the driver if a collision is imminent. In addition, vehicle position estimation is essential for autonomous vehicle navigation and mapping. The position of a vehicle relative to another vehicle or roadway infrastructure provides information to the planner and the navigation system in determining alternate routes or potential hazards.